User talk:Iluvprimeval
Page-blanking vandal A user called Gallifreyisgreater deleted all that information. Doomlurker 19:42, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Nah he just decided vandalism is fun. He is skittles' brother. Doomlurker 19:47, 2 May 2009 (UTC) No, i don't have admin rights so can't block him. Doomlurker 19:52, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ZEM is trying to get admin rights, but no i just dont like vandals and do like primeval so i try and revert all the damage they do here plus expand on the wiki. Doomlurker 19:59, 2 May 2009 (UTC) I think i sorted all the vandalism. Doomlurker 15:51, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Hi Yes, I'm trying to stop the vandalism too. If I get admin powers, I will be able to block the vandals and help get things completely under control. I have to wait and see if I'll get adminship when the only admin we have here (User:Skittles the hog) signs in, as he can give me admin powers. ZEM talk to me! 19:31, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ZEM has deleted the fake articles that vandals were making. Doomlurker 16:38, 16 May 2009 (UTC) As far as i know, yes ZEM is an admin. Doomlurker 17:29, 16 May 2009 (UTC) By typing -Doomlurker 17:36, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Hey mate, i've put those pages back to Captain Wilder and Captain Ross opposed to just Wilder and Ross. Doomlurker 19:35, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Re:adminship Sorry it took so long to answer... It is possible but not certain that an American Primeval spin-off will be created. Also, I got to be an admin by submitting an adoption request to Wikia and they made me a bureaucrat so that I can make other people admins here. Right now we have a couple admins and that is working well. ZEM talk to me! 06:28, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Featured Article Yes, I think so too. I plan on setting that up on all the Wikis I admin regularly. ZEM talk to me! 18:48, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Request for adminship Yes, I suppose you can be an admin... Just be responsible and be sure to ask questions! :) ZEM talk to me! 20:35, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :OK, that sounds good. :) ZEM talk to me! 16:36, 9 June 2009 (UTC) account creation i cant make an account-- 17:15, 10 June 2009 (UTC)h Captain Ross' soldiers Its up to you, it would define them better if they did have the episode numbers, its difficult because they weren't given names... Doomlurker 19:01, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Anomly device hi i'm eternal anomly1666 what da hell happened to the Anomly Device page that i just created 5 minutes ago Re:Templates What do you mean? Do you have any examples? ZEM talk to me! 17:43, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm glad you figured it out. Becker is a worthy featured article, I agree. ZEM talk to me! 17:49, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, but I'm to busy to help right now. I barely have enough time on Primeval Wiki. :( ZEM talk to me! 17:58, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::Check out my changes to the main page! :) ZEM talk to me! 18:19, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :I think I like both Episodes II & VI the best. :) I have a Star Wars forum you can join if you want - http://starwars7575.forumotion.net/forum.htm - All you need to join is an email address. ZEM talk to me! 19:53, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Anomaly Opening Device Do you have the Series 3 DVD? If you do - can you get some clear pics for the Anomaly Opening Device page? I don't have the Series 3 DVD yet, because it hasn't been released in the US yet... ZEM talk to me! 20:48, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Ok, great. :) Hmm... I don't know what happened to the main page... Maybe it is a Wikia glitch and will fix itself? And the "contents" idea was actually automatic. ZEM talk to me! 18:15, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::I started reading "The Lost Island" but I did not finish because I thought they cussed too much... I can't find any more books here in America at the moment. ZEM talk to me! 18:24, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I want to read "Fire and Water" when I can find it over here! :) ZEM talk to me! 18:32, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Good idea. I have bought stuff from overseas off of eBay before. ZEM talk to me! 18:36, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yes I have read them and you described them perfectly. I think I like Primeval more than JP. ZEM talk to me! 18:43, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::I do sometimes. I have given others adminship to help though, so I can work more here and anywhere else I want to. ZEM talk to me! 19:03, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I am deleting some low-quality images, and I am planning on uploading new ones soon. ZEM talk to me! 19:39, 18 June 2009 (UTC) --Iluvprimeval talk to me 17:56, 26 June 2009 (UTC) helloi just made an account here after doing work on your other wiki--Lord Vaisey 19:31, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Character pages Where did you get info about Patrick Quinn? ZEM talk to me! 14:04, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I appreciate it. Mcoolister 21:17, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Protection That's a good idea, thank you! ZEM talk to me! 06:52, 11 July 2009 (UTC) New Primeval Forum Have you seen the new Primeval forum I started? There is a link in the message at the top of the wiki. ZEM talk to me! 21:26, 5 August 2009 (UTC) An Idea Hi Spamalot360 here. I've had an idea. On each of the episode pages, how about adding a reviews and/or ratings section, where users can write comments or reviews about that episode. Write back to me on my talk page. If more people say no I'll drop the idea, but if more say yes I'll go ahead. Thanks! (By the way I really like all the images you've uploaded!) --Spamalot360 17:53, September 2, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks for your opinion! I've set up the review sections on each of the episode pages. It would be great if you could add in some comments. Thanks! --Spamalot360 15:57, September 10, 2009 (UTC) How are you? How are you doing? I haven't heard from you in a while. ZEM talk to me! 16:28, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Glad you're fine. Too bad about the Internet connection and computer... My grandma just got me my own laptop around a month ago! :) It is really, really cool. I just got the Internet connection for it about 3 weeks ago. ZEM talk to me! 17:48, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks, I really appreciate it! --Spamalot360 13:40, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Re:Book characters Yes, I think that we should. ZEM talk to me! 16:43, September 20, 2009 (UTC) A Question Just a quick one: what should I call the island from the book The Lost Island? --Spamalot360 16:48, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Re:Re:A Question Thanks! --Spamalot360 16:52, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Did you hear the news? Primeval is NOT going extinct! Series 4 & 5 have been announced for 2011! Isn't that great? :) ZEM talk to me! 16:33, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Re:London Skyline File:London_skyline.jpg Here's an image of the London skyline I've uploaded. Use at will! --Spamalot360 19:40, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Update featured article I think we should change the featured article on the homepage. Here are the pages I was thinking we could chage it to: Nick Cutter, Anomaly, Episode 2.6 or Future Predator. Let me know if you agree with any of those or if you have any other suggestions. Thanks! --Spamalot360 18:00, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Re:Featured Article Thanks for your reply - that sounds like a great idea! I'll wait to see what other people think then see about setting up a voting system. --Spamalot360 09:25, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Infobox User thingy Hey, how do you get the Infobox thingymabob for my page? I can't find it! MarthaJonesFan, also known as LucyBrownFan 14:17, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the template on my talk page! :) MarthaJonesFan, also known as LucyBrownFan 07:18, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Re:Wikia Spotlight Yeah, I know! I requested it months ago, and they finally got it up! :) I was just telling User:Spamalot360 about it yesterday. ZEM talk to me! 17:36, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Answers 2 answers for 2 questions: #I think leave all the 'Anomaly Sites' pages in the Anomaly Sites category, but also create 'Present Anomaly Sites', 'Past Anomaly Sites' and 'Future Anomaly Sites' categories. #About User:MarthaJonesFan, I think we should inform her then take off all the fan-fic pages. Re:Fan Fiction Thank you for letting me know! I am taking care of it now, and I'm giving him a chance to copy them to his page or the Anomaly forum. Then I will delete the pages. ZEM talk to me! 18:37, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Re: Thanks very much! --Spamalot360 18:00, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Hey fellow admins! Hello, I have not been out here in awhile! :) How are my fellow admins of the Primeval wiki? ZEM talk to me! 03:43, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Re:I'm Back OK, its great to know that you are OK and able to edit again! :D ZEM talk to me! 16:16, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes Hi from Spamalot360! I haven't been editing in a while, but i came back an saw, among other things, a template that had been created by User:Trikster87. Here it is: I think that this is the style of infobox that all ours should be. Could you please let me know what you think. If you like the idea, I'll go ahead and change the infoboxes over to this style. Thanks! --Spamalot360 19:06, January 29, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I saw that the readership on Primeval Wiki is up - by 360%! That's massive! Re:Hey Yes, I'll add you to the club! Good to have you back around again! ZEM talk to me! 17:30, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! Yh im still working on this wikia and its answer wikia! Kabilan29 17:43, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello Series 4 Club members! And welcome to the Series 4 Club Wiki-Project! I got the idea for this from another Wiki on which I admin, and I started the same kind of project there. It has been hugely successful over the last year or so. OK, first of all, the only thing you have to do is follow the wiki rules and ask to be a part of the club. The people I'm sending this to, already qualify! :) Also, I would like to encourage you all to register on The Anomaly: A Primeval Forum. If you have problems with that, please let me know. Any other questions? Be sure to leave a message on my talk page! :) ZEM talk to me! 16:32, April 7, 2010 (UTC) More Series 4 News already! Read this article and its source - Philip Burton! :) ZEM talk to me! 20:44, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :I know! This is great! :) I can't wait to see a trailer! :) ZEM talk to me! 18:17, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Jack Maitlands car Thanks for finding out and letting me know about the car! --Spamalot360 14:02, April 8, 2010 (UTC) New Template New Template Hi, I've created a template about the crew of Primeval e.g: Adrian Hodges and others. Here is is: Please email me and tell me what you think of it. Trikster87, 16:48, 9th April 2010 (UTC) Another Series 4 Club update! Hello all, just a few updates for the Series 4 Club... If you haven't seen it recently, check out the gallery on the Series 4 page! It now includes 21 brand new Behind the Scenes images from Primeval Series 4! Also, if you want to read my email and reply from Impossible Pictures, check out my userpage, or, if you are an Anomaly Forum member this thread. Thank you all for being part of the Series 4 Club and the Anomaly Forums! :) ZEM talk to me! 18:01, May 11, 2010 (UTC) More news! More images! Hello everybody, perhaps you have already heard but there has been news that Laila Rouass will not be returning to the show. She will not be returning because she wants to stay in London with her daughter rather than go to Ireland and shoot the series. So, I don't know what the writers of Primeval are going to do with the character, though several fan theories have already popped up. Second, just yesterday, thanks to RickRaptor105 of YouTube, we have 3 new Series 4 images - including two of new characters... File:190510primeval1.jpg|Emily Merchant and Matt Anderson in Series 4 File:190510primeval2.jpg|Matt Anderson in Series 4 File:190510primeval3.jpg|Ben Mansfield and Hannah Spearritt behind the scenes Isn't that just awesome? ZEM talk to me! 13:32, May 20, 2010 (UTC) End of the Series 4 Club... Hello everyone, I just want to let everyone know that I've dropped the Series 4 Club idea. BUT, we do still have our Series 4 news page, and I still encourage everybody to register on the Anomaly Forums to keep up with all of the latest news. ZEM talk to me! 17:34, September 30, 2010 (UTC)